


With you

by minami_bee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), SK∞ エスケーエイト
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: 他们都可以变成番石榴。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, ラン暦 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	With you

亚热带没有冬天，池河兰加才能在转过街角时见到一大丛缀满花的苦楝。历追在他身后，笑嘻嘻地躬身从地上捞起花与叶的残肢抛向他，滑轮与路面摩擦出响声，历叫他王子殿下。兰加接受了一番植物香气的洗礼后惊觉同伴已经将他甩开一段小小距离，橙红色脑袋随着坡道从蓝天降至黑色柏油马路，他们依靠重力与加速度冲锋。和陌生人滑过后，兰加彻底掌握住了双人滑的诀窍，时不时就想把历拉过来展示一番。

手扣手，揽住肩、腰或者其他任何地方，心无旁骛，他们要将路线滑到最好。历自下而上地看他，目光纯粹而闪烁，兰加不晓得自己有没有笑，可是历笑了，所以他认为自己应该也笑着。他得到了对方毫无保留的友情与信赖，他知道要多么珍之又重地收藏与奉还。

我要去。我得去。

我想赢。我会赢。

无论是哪句，应该都不是历想得到的回答。他的承诺半真半假，“不再跟爱抱梦扯上关系”是假，“不会因为受伤放弃滑板”是真，真假掺半的谎言，总让人更容易信任。兰加没有在哄骗对方，可他也不能欺骗自己。

——濒死体验。

有人穿过长长的透光隧道，有人看到记忆走马灯，有人体验幽体脱离，而他只感受到肾上腺素喷涌而出传导至脚趾间操纵滑板前进角度，最细微活动的那一刻。他好像一只野生动物，凭借经年累月于旷野狩猎的本能清楚不会有事，他还可以冲上前去，一口叼住雪地中隐藏的小兔，并且和朋友共同享用这来之不易的大餐。历和他一样并不畏惧受伤，可是历很害怕他会受伤，夜色中对方忍着眼泪的面孔，隐藏着颤抖的声音，仿佛要哭似地叫他不要去。他无法跟历讲解，他要去赴约与技术无关，与天赋无关，只是从历的朋友离开那刻起，历就被迫驯服，带着锁链与脚镣，眼巴巴地看着其他动物奔跑。

那是奔向死亡的自由，熟透的番石榴从枝杈间坠下，鸟儿啄食、虫豸吮吸，一颗番石榴的死亡就能滋养另外千百的生命。不过兰加不是番石榴，他不需要供养其他生命，只需要供养自己，他以水循环的形式辐射自身能量，短短几个月便在S赛声名鹊起。历教他基础动作、历给他制作滑板、历陪他在西式快餐店大嚼薯条与汉堡，历让他成为雪花，他便从一片雪花变成一场雪暴，引发惊天动地的雪崩。他会死去，他会重生。

路过自动贩卖机历陡然急刹，兰加趔趔趄趄地跟着下板，一脸疑惑地问你要喝果汁吗。历按出两瓶柠檬薄盐汽水，勉强可以当作能量饮料，他们用手腕和衣服下摆擦汗，喝下冰冷碳酸。和历在一起，所有事情都仿佛理所当然。远比看起来更加细密柔软的历，总是能从微小处了解到他的诉求。

兰加给妈妈发送简讯今晚不回去吃的时候历正在他身下，上半身撑在车库的工作台上，手里尚且抓住了一把螺丝刀，好像被迫就范还试图反抗的少女。兰加的吻落下历头顶的发旋上，有历的味道，是洗发精和汗。他们做爱，在结束刷夜滑板之后，不敢通过历家日式建筑的长长缘廊，在属于他们的一方小天地中。避孕套藏于装螺丝的铁盒，随取随用，由向来面不改色的兰加负责购入。油润的橡胶贴合双方的黏膜与皮肤才能起到保护作用，是保健体育课上老师讲过的内容。

手扣手，揽住腰、腿，或其他一切可以支撑的地方，他们接吻，每一处皮肤都紧贴，嘴巴里是碳酸饮料和芝士肉酱薯条的味道。历扭头时从兰加发丝间揪出一朵淡紫色的花苞，是尚未开放的苦楝。他用嘴唇去追逐对方指尖上的花，历吓得赶紧丢开说有毒欸你不要看到什么都想尝一下！兰加回答说我现在只要尝你就好了，眼神和表情都正气凛然。历被他笑到腰软，从兰加的胸口和工作台之间滑下去，兰加作为力大无穷的运动健将，一把将历捞起来重新放回台面上。

他们终于面对面，于是没人笑，害羞有一点点，紧张有一点点，明明不是第一次，却每次都还是会不自在地撇开目光。

兰加说，我喜欢你。

历说，我更喜欢你。

事实并不是这样子，他们喜欢对方一样的多、一样的满，满到爱河溃堤。可是不需要反驳，没人需要争出上下与对错。兰加的额头抵着历的额头，历的鼻尖碰著兰加的鼻尖，呼吸是热的，属于活着的动物。

“我不会离开”，兰加说。

“我知道”，历答。

后半句话是，所以我要去。

后半句答是，所以别勉强。

不能宣之于口，他们从省略中达成协议。

练习不再像以前那样轻快了，乔和樱经常出现，既是他们的指导者也是竞争对手，实也放学后黏他们紧紧，害得家长以为小朋友转学后终于学坏。小公园不适合大规模的滑行，他们穿梭在深夜的滨海公路，仿佛玩着一种以肉体做铁皮车的激情Chicken Run。空气涩而咸，低纬度的强辐射把所有人都晒黑，剩下兰加成为一颗晒伤脱皮的泡水番茄。可是旧的一层蜕下去，兰加依然白的像雪花，免去Snow改称Sand的烦恼。

结束练习后由成年人送实也回家，兰加和历则穿过近海滩的榕树林另行散步，虬结根系之间有蛤蜊与蚬贝，流浪的海藻，割碎的月亮。

历问，加拿大是不是常常下雪？

兰加答，对，冬天的雪会厚到把车埋起来。

他们检索加拿大雪景，看到好多搞怪视频，雪深有人高。他们把裤脚和鞋子踩得湿透，滑板却为了防止轴承生锈提在手里，滴水不沾。海边经常看到小动物的尸体，跟鱼搏斗后双双殒命的鸥科，忘记回家路线的两栖类，更多的是海中来客——刺胞动物、甲壳类、小型水生哺乳类，它们被分而食之，重归自然。

“历，你会害怕死掉吗？”

“这不是当然的嘛！你又在说什么傻话，”

“我也会害怕。”

“哦、哦哦……突然的怎么啦？”

“爸爸死的时候，妈妈什么都没说。”

历静静地听着，去牵住了兰加。

红的眼睛看向蓝的眼睛，他们一起融化成带着紫光的亚热带之夜。

“我会追在你身后。”

“害怕也好、受伤也好、跌倒骨折脊柱都断掉也好。”

“我不会逃。”

历说。

因此，你就放胆去滑。

兰加捏紧了他的手，浅蓝色的头发顺滑地流淌过历的面颊，兰加在笑，笑声越来越大，好像个傻瓜。

“什么追在身后。”

“是一起才对吧？”

然后，再也不用分开。


End file.
